


Bigger and Even Bigger

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belly Kink, Cake, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: (READ WARNINGS IN THE NOTES BEFORE READING!)Based off the Body Swap Event. Asmodeus somehow ends up in Beelzebub's clothing. The gluttony gets to him and he stuffs himself to the brim. Oh yeah and some poly Asmo/MC/Solomon at the end, but just a little.-×-×-×-×-×-×-I have been wanting to write and publish this for a while so if it seems rushed or sloppy then you know why.-Writer K
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Bigger and Even Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY HAS MALE: STUFFING, MASTURBATING, FEEDING KINK, AND SEXUAL CONTENT OF THE CHARACTER, ASMODEUS FROM THE OTOME GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF THIS ISN'T YOUR KIND OF THING PLEASE GET OFF THIS STORY!
> 
> But! If you like this please leave a comment and a kudo!

Out of everyone's clothing, it had to be Beelzebub's. Out of all the clothing, he could have swapped with anyone when Mammon cast that stupid spell again, Asmodeus had to swap with Beelzebub. Asmodeus was never one to have a large appetite he preferred it that way. To stay slim in the perfect body he has always kept well care of. Not even an hour into the spell being cast again, he found himself looking through the fridge looking for something to eat.  
Asmodeus had tried his best to resist ruining his fit figure, but Beelzebub's clothes also came the sixth born's most known trait. That trait being able to eat like there's no tomorrow. Beelzebub only stays so fit because of his constant weight lifting and high metabolism, which neither Asmodeus has. It was practically too late already though as the fifth born brother already got his hands on a few leftovers. Usually, one dish would be enough to fill up Asmodeus, but with Beelzebub's clothing, his appetite won't be filled.  
His small stomach capacity will though. As he found someone's leftover slices of cake his belly was already filled, yet he was still hungry. Not caring about his slim figure anymore at that point, Asmodeus continued to eat at the slices of strawberry cheesecake. He was so focused on the delicious cake he didn't even notice how full he was becoming. His stomach capacity had been filled by the 1st batch of leftovers and slowly his stomach was expanding.  
Finishing the 2nd slice of the cake he began to get a little uncomfortable by standing while eating so he grabbed the cake board with the rest of the slices still on it. He made his way to his way to his room and closed the door behind him. Asmodeus would have done this in another room, but he didn't want anyone walking in on this. Just some alone time to himself and some fucking delicious cake. He laid his back against the bed rest sitting up as he crossed his legs placing the cake board on his stomach.  
He then realized he had forgotten to bring a fork or even a knife, but realized again he didn't need one. The slices were already precut anyway so Asmodeus grabbed one of the eight remaining slices and took a bite. He couldn't remember the last time he was this comfortable eating such fatty food. He had been so focused on his weight and image he forgot how good it felt to just pig out. Something he was always so jealous of Beelzebub though he will never admit it.  
The slices were quite big too so he wouldn't be too surprised if his stomach had stretched out by then. As if it wasn't already doing so as he continued to take more bites out of the slice of cake. At first, he took small bites of the cake not wanting to get too messy and keep his neat demeanor until he got to the next slice when he took a large bite growing impatient. Hopefully, with Beelzebub's clothes and other traits, Asmodeus gets Beelzebub's high metabolism because he is making up for all those diets he put on himself tonight. Finishing the fourth slice of the cake, he went for the fifth almost immediately.  
Midway through the cake, he began to feel his stomach feel quite tight. He put the half-eaten slice down on the cake board before putting it to his side and feeling his stomach. He finally noticed how tight the skin on his abdomen felt and as he lifted his shirt, his stomach was very bloated and stretched out. Asmodeus wondered to himself how he had not noticed this before, yet he was also kind of turned on by it. He began to daydream how good it'd feel to have his stomach completely stuffed until he looked pregnant or something.  
That thought alone made him wet as he reached into his pants with his left hand as he grabbed the slice with his right. With his left hand he began to finger himself and with his right, he brought the same slice from before to his mouth before eating it. The more he ate the more turned on he got feeling how his stomach was becoming more and more stretched. Now on the sixth slice of the cake, Asmodeus was getting a little messier as he was still masturbating. It felt so good he almost let out a loud moan but was able to avoid that by shoving more of the cake into his mouth.  
He licked some of the crumbs and frosting off of his lips loving how it tasted while still fingering himself. After he finished the seventh slice he reached for the eighth making him notice how very heavy he was becoming. Perfect. Beginning to bite into the eighth slice, he simply orgasmed getting his fingers and undergarments wet. Still, however, it wasn't enough for him.  
Asmodeus took a large bite out of the slice in his left hands as his now wet fingers began to finger his hole once again. His stomach began to growl not being on the same page as Asmodeus' horny thought. His capacity had been complete filled long ago and these large slices of cake were making it harder to keep it quiet. Digestion wasn't going to be very nice either so he had to enjoy it while it lasted before the hard part would come. His right hand was still going at it though as he continued to finger his hole while still using his left hand to feed himself.  
He quickly finished the eighth slice before taking a bit to rub his tight and aching belly. His stomach growled louder and continued to ache making him moan again. Asmodeus reached for the ninth which took longer than usual due to his growing amount of weight he was gaining. His bed began to notice this too as it creaked quietly while Asmodeus put the slice into his mouth. He could feel himself getting close to coming again and he couldn't help, but moan.  
He didn't bother trying to drown it out with another slice of cake as it felt too good to contain. Besides if the others were so bothered by him moaning in his room then they should just simply deal with it. He may be in Beelzebub's clothes, but he still was the Avatar of Lust. Asmodeus took a bit more time eating the ninth slice of cake wanting it to last longer unlike how he had done with the previous few slices. As he finished the ninth slice he orgasmed again and began to pant quite heavily.  
He let out a few moans as he spilled all of his juices. With only one slice left, he slowly reached for the tenth and final slice of cake. His stomach held him down making it a little difficult to get ahold of the cake. The bed frame creaked louder too noticing how heavy the fifth born was getting. Asmodeus still didn't care though as he finally got a hold of the final slice and panted softly before shoving the whole thing into his mouth.  
His chewing was a bit slower now that he wasted a lot of energy orgasming twice and trying to get that last slice. Once he finally finished chewing the slice in his mouth, he slowly swallowed and laid both of his hands on his now drum-tight belly. He hiccuped and burped softly feeling as if he could fall into a food coma right about now. That is what he was about to do, his eyes began to slowly close. He leaned back letting himself become limp and fall asleep not even noticing his phone softly chime from Satan texting into their group chat asking who ate the cheesecake he had been saving for his book club.  
Needless to say, Asmodeus was fast asleep and feeling rather good with how good this ended. It definitely won't be the last time he does this though.

-3 months later-

Three whole months after Asmodeus had filled himself to the absolute brim, he was still stuffing himself on the weekly. He kept telling himself he had to stop this habit of his, but it was a lie every time. Asmodeus had gained about 20 whole pounds after that- make that 22 he just weighed himself. Everyone else noticed this change noticing how fat Asmodeus' ass had gotten and the cute belly that would sometimes peek out from the bottom of his shirt. The man had never once thought of himself being curvy, but now that was he wanted to see how big he could get. He wasn't that big yet and is hoping he could get bigger quickly.  
Solomon and MC are very interested in the fifth born's weight gain so he won't have to worry about doing this alone. Recently they've been feeding him a lot even offering to feed him the food they get him. The two humans want to see how large they can get their boyfriend by the end of the exchange program when they're forced to leave. Asmodeus is willing to see it too! Time to get bigger and even bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Asmodeus would be the best feedee, wouldn't you agree?
> 
> -Writer K


End file.
